battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet/@comment-5889313-20150505232758/@comment-12161342-20150506120030
Gutripper: "Alright, so this is the plan we have been formulating in the last week. Most of you already have some idea of what it is, but Ragnos and I have refined it since we last had a group meeting. Therefore, I will just run through the entire thing again." Gutripper steps out of view of the hologram and comes back after a few seconds, carrying a giant presentation board and projector hooled up to a computer. Turning on the pc, the projector displays a PowerPoint presentation on the presentation board. Gutripper starts clicking through the slides. "The entire Sith fleet will be split up into three major attack forces. Each attack force will have a specific target. One will attack the main UAC command center at Ceres. The second will attack the UAC colonies at Eris and Dysnomia. The third will be attacking the installations at Pluto and Charon. These attacks need to be a complete surprise for maximum effect, but our intel indicates that the UAC has devices around each of their bases that can detect and disrupt FTL travel, as well as mines. However, we believe we have found a way around this." Gutripper brings up a slide showing the three main attack locations. Each has a series of red bubbles around them, marked Detector/Disruptor range. "As you can see, these are very important bases, so their defense bubbles spread out really far. Each attack fleet will drop out of hyperspace well beyond the maximum extent of the FTL detection/disruption regions, and then activate their advanced cloaking. EACH SHIP MUST BE CLOAKED! This is an important part of the plan. UAC has advanced detection, so there can be NO slip-ups with cloaking if we are to remain undetected. Once each ship has been cloaked, the attack forces will spread out and begin to cruise in towards their designated targets under sublight propulsion. Their systems are only calibrated for FTL, so sublight propulsion shouldn't trip any alarms. Each ship of the attacking force should be spread out far from the others, but each ship must arrive at the same time as the others. This is a twofold necessity. If one ship is compromised and detected, having our ships spread out will reduce the risk of the entire fleet being compromised. In addition, having our ships spread out will present a much larger target for the UAC once they start firing back. They may panic at the unprecedented nature of our surprise attack and launch nukes, so having each fleet arrive spread out reduces the amount of ships a nuke can damage and will make it harder for the UAC to counter us." Gutripper brings up a slide showing images of mines drifting in space. "Intel also suggests that the UAC has minefields randomly dispersed around their bases. It is highly likely that we will encounter these mines when cruising toward our targets on sublights. Luckily, analysis of the mines reveals that they do not emit signals back to base. This makes them harder to detect, but also means if one is destroyed, the UAC will remain unaware of it. Every ship needs to be cautious and continually scanning for mines. If a minefield is encountered, go around it if it will not delay your arrival, since each ship of a fleet must arrive simultaneously. If, however, there is no feasible or time-effective way around them, go through the minefield. Wait until the mines drift into your advancd cloaking bubble, and then destroy them inside the cloak. This should hide the detonations from the UAC. Take note, though, that there are rumored to be nuclear mines scattered throughout the field. If you encounter a radioactive mine or suspect it be nuclear, do not destroy it inside the field. Instead, push it away using the force or any other methods you have at your disposal." Gutripper ends the PowerPoint presentation. "Alright, everyone has been brought up to speed on the plan. The three attack groups will be announced shortly, and the timetables will be set so that each attack happens at the same time. Once you reach your destinations, the primary goal is DESTRUCTION. Destroy everything you can see. Ground targets, ships, vehicles, anything and everything. Every ship of every attack group will be furnished with invasion forces, but invasion is not the primary goal. Noone is to attempt to invade the territory they are tasked with attacking unless no UAC reinforcements are going to be arriving before the base can be secured via troops. If you believe your invasion forces can take over the base before UAC reinforcements make such a thing impossible, then go for it. Otherwise, destroy anything you can, and get out of there. Make sure you hit the installations responsible for operating the FTL disruptors before you make an attempt to leave, or escape will be much harder. Once you have destroyed as much as possible, regroup near the star Proxima Centauri. Once you are at Proxima Centauri, you will recieve further orders to go to the aid of another attack group, or, if one attack group has succeeded in invading and capturing their target and bringing it under Sith control, you will be sent there to help defend it. If no attack force needs help and noone has launched an invasion, each group will show up at Proxima Centauri and then jump to the Unknown Regions before returning to Korriban, so as to confuse any trackers or scouts. EVERYONE UNDERSTAND THE PLAN? '''If anyone here has any questions, speak up now. We Sith are a prideful people, and rightfully so, but do NOT let your pride get in the way of you asking questions about this plan. Anyone who screws up this plan due to pride, stupidity, or ignorance will know such wonders of pain as have never been experienced before. '''SO, ANY QUESTIONS?"